


Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de me battre du mauvais côté ?

by Ebm36



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 05:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebm36/pseuds/Ebm36
Summary: Scène manquante à la fin de l'épisode 6 / s3 (ou le 6e sens d'Athos)





	1. Combien, d'Artagnan ?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eurys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eurys/gifts).
  * A translation of [Why do I feel like I'm fighting for the wrong side?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516199) by [Ebm36](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebm36/pseuds/Ebm36). 



> Étant immobilisée quelques jours par une côte fissurée, j'en profite pour rattraper un peu de retard de traduction et de publication...  
> Traduire son propre travail n'est pas toujours aisé car ce qui passe bien en anglais ne passe pas toujours bien en français et vice versa.  
> Ayant eu peu de commentaires sur ma précédente traduction, je dédie celle-ci à l'une des personnes en ayant laissé un.
> 
> (Personne ne me relit donc veuillez m'excuser s'il reste des fautes.)

  

        C'était un baiser presque chaste, mais la promesse qui y était cachée était si bouleversante qu'Athos sentit sa poitrine se gonfler d'amour et d'espoir. Il y avait là quelque chose de timide et d'hésitant, démentant le caractère têtu et fort de la jeune femme. C'était tellement rafraîchissant. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec les baisers dévorants, désespérés et presque sauvages de Milady, cela n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à ce jour.  
        Il ferma les yeux quand Sylvie rompit le baiser et recula un peu sans toutefois lâcher ses bras. Il respirait son parfum capiteux, un mélange de cendre, de bois et de plantes qu'il ne pouvait identifier, de camomille peut-être, ou de fleurs de tilleul. Il enfouit ses mains dans ses épaisses boucles et l'attira pour un autre baiser laissant ses doigts errer sur son cou, ses épaules veloutées, puis s'arrêter sur sa gorge où il sentit son cœur dont les battements rapides semblaient  répondre aux siens. Elle était un baume sur son esprit fatigué. Il se sentit soudain épuisé, cette journée folle laissant un poids terrible sur ses épaules et un goût amer dans sa bouche. Il fut surpris quand elle tourna la tête et échappa à son timide baiser.  Il ouvrit les yeux, émerveillé par la vue de ses iris sombres et intelligents. Aucune méchanceté en eux, pas de colère, pas de suspicion. Juste de l'amour, de l'affection, une pincée de malice et ... de l'inquiétude.  
        Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.  
   
«Où es-tu, Capitaine?» Murmura-t-elle en laissant son index glisser le long de son nez dans un geste enfantin et affectueux.  
   
        Il la regarda dans la lumière mourante, les rayons dorés du coucher de soleil donnant à sa peau de superbes nuances de bronze.  
   
"Que veux-tu dire?" Répondit-il, la voix un peu rauque, gêné de laisser quelqu'un le lire si facilement. 

"Ton esprit est avec quelqu'un d'autre." Elle le jaugea avec une moue charmante, penchant la tête pour sonder son regard.  
   
        Il détourna les yeux et se sentit rougir même si la personne dans ses pensées ne risquait pas de mettre en danger leur amour naissant.  
   
"Dis-moi." Murmura-t-elle avec inquiétude,  reculant.  
   
        Il s’approcha de nouveau et lui saisit les mains.  
   
"Il n'y a personne d'autre, Sylvie, je le jure.» lui dit-il d'une voix ferme, plongeant ses yeux pâles dans les siens et essayant d'exprimer avec ce simple regard toute sa sincérité.  
   
"Lequel d'entre eux? " Demanda Sylvie avec un demi-sourire.  
   
"Suis-je si prévisible?" Un léger sourire se dessina sur sa lèvre supérieure qu'elle ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser brièvement, s'attardant une demi-seconde sur la petite cicatrice.  
   
"Toi, je ne sais pas, eux, j'en suis sûre. Alors, lequel d'entre eux a des problèmes à résoudre? "  
   
        Cette fois, le bruit qui s'échappa de sa bouche était proche d'un rire, mais triste et elle lui serra les doigts.  
   
"Allez, capitaine. Fais ton devoir et ... reviens le plus tôt possible, même si c'est demain, même si c'est la semaine prochaine, reviens juste. » Elle sourit avec douceur.  
   
        Il la prit dans ses bras et murmura, son visage enfoui dans ses cheveux parfumés:  
   
"Merci, je suis ..."  
   
        Elle s'éloigna d’un pas et posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
   
"Va." 

⚜⚜⚜⚜⚜

 

       Aramis appellerait cela un message de Dieu, Athos l’appela un pressentiment. Alors qu'il longeait les hautes murailles du Louvre, traversait la Seine et se frayait un chemin à travers une foule de vêtements sombres et usés abritant la misère de Paris, il pensait au jour étrange qu'ils avaient vécu et à son départ trop rapide de la garnison quelques heures plus tôt.  
        Il réalisa qu'il avait couru toute la journée. Il avait couru vers quelque chose ou quelqu'un, à travers des chambres, des couloirs et des foules affamées, entre les haies soigneusement taillées des jardins du palais et, à la fin, il avait fui un ami dans le besoin en courant égoïstement vers son amour, peut-être son avenir. ..  
        Cette pensée lui fit accélérer le pas, son épée battant douloureusement contre ses jambes, son uniforme, déboutonné comme sa chemise, le faisant abondamment transpirer, la sueur  coulant le long de sa colonne vertébrale en gouttes froides. Il écarta ses cheveux de ses yeux dans un geste irrité. La rue du Bac était déjà sombre quand il arriva. Le temps passé en compagnie de Sylvie avait paru si court qu'il fut presque surpris de voir les flambeaux allumés dans la cour de la garnison et une lueur chaude venant de la fenêtre du mess.  
        Il était essoufflé quand il  franchit les portes et  vit une silhouette sanglotant, blottie au bas de l'escalier. Il s'approcha prudemment et s'assit sur la marche.  
   
"Constance, qu'y a-t-il ? " Murmura Athos comme s'il essayait d'apaiser un animal effrayé.  
   
        Constance leva un visage mouillé de larmes. Elle essaya de les essuyer mais elles s’écoulaient en un flux apparemment sans fin. Elle essaya de respirer correctement et, hoquetant, elle commença à expliquer.  
   
"Je ... Il ... je ..."  
   
"Eh, Constance, calme-toi." Il prit ses mains dans les siennes et les garda contre sa poitrine. Il regarda autour d'eux et remarqua que la cour était déserte. "Où sont les autres?"  
   
"A ... Aramis et P ... Porthos ... Je pense qu'ils ... ils sont ... au « Roitelet ». Les cadets sont au mess ... Morvan a amené deux lièvres ... et ils les ont rôtis. "  Elle renifla, s'essuya le visage et fit une pause. "Je suis en colère."  
   
"Oh?" Souffla Athos, surpris par ses yeux flamboyants.  
   
        Soudainement, il se rendit compte qu'elle avait parlé de tout le monde, sauf ...  
   
"Constance. Où est d'Artagnan? " Parvint-il  à articuler, mais sa voix était tremblante.  
   
Mais, si quelque chose s'était passé, elle ne serait pas fâchée. _Qu'a-t-il fait ?_ Pensa-t-il, essayant de rassembler ses idées.  
   
        Elle ne répondit pas mais elle leva les yeux vers le balcon.  
   
"Je ... je ne comprends pas."  
   
"Il est en haut, dans ton bureau et il ne veut pas me voir, ni personne." 

       Elle fondit en larmes et Athos, après une seconde d'hésitation, la prit maladroitement dans ses bras. Elle s'agrippa à sa chemise, sanglotant désespérément.  
   
"Il ... il était tellement ... Il n'est pas lui-même ... il était tellement ..." pleura-t-elle  dans son cou.  
   
"Chut ... Je pense que je sais pourquoi ... Je vais y aller ..." Athos essaya de l'apaiser, sa main dessinant des cercles sur son dos.  
   
"Je suis désolée, Athos."  
   
        Elle se redressa et il lui donna un mouchoir pour sécher ses larmes.  
   
"Tu n’as pas à t’excuser.  Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas. Retourne chez vous. Je vais lui parler."  
   
"Il ... il a dit ... qu'il ne voulait voir personne ... pas même moi ... Il avait l'air tellement en colère, tellement ... triste ..."  balbutia-t-elle, le nez dans le mouchoir froissé.  
   
"Il n'aura pas d'autre choix que de me voir ... Il me tient éloigné de mon lit dont j’ai tant besoin."  
   
        Il sentit un souffle chaud sur sa poitrine quand Constance ne put s'empêcher de rire à son humour pince sans rire. Athos l'aida à se lever et garda sa main jusqu'à ce qu'elle paraisse plus stable. Il se pencha et embrassa ses doigts, dans une parfaite imitation d'Aramis qui la fit sourire à travers ses larmes. Elle défroissa sa jupe et essaya de paraître forte.  
   
"Maintenant, va te reposer un peu. Tu es une mousquetaire, n'est-ce pas? Alors, sois forte. Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais lui parler et rester avec lui, même si c'est toute la nuit.  Je sais ce que ça fait quand on essaie de se noyer dans une bouteille. " La rassura Athos.  
   
"Tu ... tu le savais?"  
   
        Il reprit ses mains, penchant la tête jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient presque front contre le front.  
   
"Je dois m'excuser, Constance. Je savais et je me suis enfui. J'étais égoïste. Il avait besoin de parler et je l'ai abandonné. "  
   
"Athos, tu t'es enfui pour une bonne raison, n'est-ce pas? " Dit-elle de son ton habituel, levant une main pour lui effleurer la joue de ses doigts chauds.  
   
        Il se sentit rougir de nouveau et baissa les yeux.  
   
"Athos, tu mérites le bonheur. Elle est te fait du bien... "  
   
          Il hocha simplement la tête avant de lâcher ses mains. Il la regarda aller dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec d'Artagnan. Là, une main sur la poignée, elle se retourna et le regarda. Un bruit de chute  les fit sursauter. Elle était sur le point de se précipiter vers le bureau mais il l'arrêta d'un geste de la main et d'un hochement de tête rassurant. Quand elle eut disparu dans son logement, il  inspira profondément et  commença à monter les escaliers avec lassitude.  
         La porte était légèrement entrouverte et cela le surprit. Il  essaya de l'ouvrir mais il  sentit une résistance. Il essaya de nouveau et finalement, dans un raclement,  il réussit à déplacer tout ce que le jeune homme avait utilisé pour bloquer l'entrée et il regarda dans la pièce. Il n'y avait pas de lumière et il semblait que d'Artagnan avait traîné une lourde caisse pour bloquer la porte. Athos aurait voulut que Porthos fût avec lui, surtout ses puissantes épaules.  
   
"D'Artagnan? Est-ce que ça va? "Murmura-t-il.  
   
        Un éclat de rire répondit et il dut reculer rapidement quand quelque chose vint se briser sur la porte.  
   
"D'Artagnan, je vais entrer. Maintenant."  
   
        Il fit un pas en arrière et, avec  une profonde inspiration, il jeta  violemment son épaule droite contre le panneau dur, poussant de toutes ses forces. La malle bougea assez pour le laisser se glisser dans la pièce, évitant de justesse un autre verre volant. Il s'appuya au mur près de la porte, attendant que sa vision s'adapte à la faible lumière. Les derniers rayons du soleil couchant jetaient une lueur rougeâtre à travers la haute fenêtre. D'Artagnan était assis à son bureau, clairement très ivre, une lueur folle dans ses yeux, et un sourire de loup sur les lèvres. La lumière étrange donnait à son visage quelque chose de diabolique. Athos se fraya lentement un chemin à travers le désordre au sol, des papiers, des éclats de verre, son encrier qui répandait lentement son contenu, une bouteille de vin brisée qui ajoutait une nouvelle teinte à l’affreux tableau.  
   
"Ah, voilà notre bon capitaine, cria d'Artagnan en soulevant une bouteille à moitié vide au-dessus de sa tête. "Tu as apprécié ta soirée, C'ptaine ? Elle était... euh ... tu sais…tu vois ce que j’veux dire ? " Finit-il avec un clin d'œil.  
   
        En entendant le son de la voix du jeune homme, Athos se demanda combien de bouteilles il avait vidées. Il resta silencieux et s'approcha avec précaution du bureau. 

«Santé, Cap'taine!» Cria d'Artagnan en portant le goulot  de la bouteille à ses lèvres.  
   
        Il réussit à avaler une gorgée de vin mais un filet de liquide grenat manqua sa bouche et coula le long de son menton trempant sa chemise déjà sale. Athos essaya lentement et prudemment d'arracher la bouteille de sa main, mais le jeune homme était trop rapide et il la pressa rapidement contre sa poitrine, la berçant comme si c'était un bébé, chantonnant faux.  
   
"Combien, d'Artagnan? "  
   
        Le jeune mousquetaire sursauta. Il avait probablement déjà oublié la présence d'Athos. Il se leva, tanguant dangereusement et vint faire face à son capitaine, assez près pour qu’ Athos profite de son haleine aigre.  
   
"Quel’ qu’ chose vous soucie m’sieur?"  
   
"Je m’inquiète." Répondit Athos en regardant dans les iris sombres et larmoyants.  
   
"Je croyais que tu étais plus intéressé par un jupon et  une paire de longues jambes. " répondit D'Artagnan avec un rictus malsain qui donna envie à Athos de le gifler. "J'avais besoin ... j'avais besoin de ..."  
   
        Le visage de d'Artagnan se tordit de nouveau en un rire grimaçant.  
   
"J’avais  besoin d'un verre. Tu vois, j'ai appris ... de mon ... parfait mentor. " Il rit de nouveau en buvant à la bouteille qu'il plaça verticalement au-dessus de sa bouche pour lécher la dernière goutte avant de la jeter avec colère contre le mur derrière la tête d'Athos.  
     
        Athos se figea. Il ne pouvait pas bouger, il ne pouvait pas parler. L'expression dans les yeux de son jeune frère lui brisait le cœur.  
   
"D'Artagnan ..." Essaya-t-il  doucement en levant une main dont il peina à cacher le tremblement.  
   
"Ne fais pas ça!’ Gronda d'Artagnan. Toute trace de rire avait disparu de son visage et ses yeux flamboyaient. "N'ose même pas! "  Il plaça son index sur la poitrine d'Athos.  
   
"Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû …"  
   
"Tu aurais dû mais tu ne l'as pas fait." Cria-t-il, son discours plus clair, comme si l'alcool avait soudainement disparu de son sang.  
   
        Le souffle d'Athos s'arrêta net. Il n'avait pas besoin que le jeune homme lui rappelle sa culpabilité. C'était un poids qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.  
   
"Je suis là maintenant. Parle-moi, s'il te plaît. "Murmura-t-il en tendant la main.  
   
"C'est trop tard, " répondit d'Artagnan, la mâchoire serrée. "Demain, je quitterai la garnison. "  
   
"Pardon?"  
   
"Si être mousquetaire signifie tuer des innocents, je dois partir."  
   
"Tu as tué un homme et sauvé une femme!" s’écria Athos avec colère.  
   
"J'ai tué une victime de guerre et deux religieuses!" Répliqua d'Artagnan sa voix se brisant.  
   
"C'était ton devoir de protéger la Reine, et c’est ta victime de guerre qui a tué les deux religieuses!" répliqua encore Athos.       

D’Artagnan se figea et son expression changea, son regard se fit impénétrable. Il recula un peu et soudain, il envoya son poing dans le ventre d'Athos, le projetant contre le mur où sa tête rebondit avec un son écœurant. 

 

_**A suivre ...** _


	2. Je ne peux plus faire ça, Athos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Dites-moi si ça vaut le coup que je traduise les autres...  
> Merci d'avoir lu et commenté. ♥♥

         La vision d'Athos s’obscurcit et il s’effondra, glissant le long du mur. Il ferma les yeux et une myriade de papillons argentés envahit l’intérieur de ses paupières. Il souleva lourdement une main pour toucher l'arrière de son crâne où une bosse avait commencé à enfler et il grimaça. Ses doigts revinrent couverts de sang. Il fronça les sourcils et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits. Un d'Artagnan flou se balançait au-dessus de lui et il dut cligner plusieurs fois des yeux pour éclaircir sa vision.  
  
"Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu !" Répétait D'Artagnan une main sur sa bouche. "Athos, je suis désolé ..."  
  
         Athos se leva avec difficulté, s'appuyant sur le mur. Il regarda d'Artagnan avec des yeux vides d’expression. Il ne s'était pas attendu au coup de son petit frère. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état, il n'avait jamais été la cible de sa frustration, de sa colère. Un mélange de sentiments l'étouffait alors qu'il se tenait, le dos contre la pierre froide, les mains devant lui dans un geste presque défensif. Lequel de ces sentiments était le plus fort, était-ce la colère, le choc, la culpabilité, la peur, les remords, la tristesse ? Il ne pouvait le dire. Il marcha lentement sur le côté jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse atteindre la porte, ignorant le regard implorant du jeune homme.  
  
"Je suis désolé, d'Artagnan, je t’ai fait faux bond. Je suis désolé. Je vais envoyer Constance ... Je ... ne devrais pas ... "  
  
"Athos!"  
  
         Le cri lui fit lever les yeux, un mouvement qui augmenta son vertige. D'Artagnan avait les deux mains levées vers lui, ses grands yeux noirs scrutant les siens.  
  
"S'il te plaît." Murmura-t-il. "S'il te plaît."  
  
         Athos s’arrêta.  
  
"Je vais aller chercher Constance." Répéta-t-il obstinément, d'un ton neutre, dissimulant avec difficulté les tremblements dans sa voix.  
  
"S'il te plaît."  
  
         C'était une imploration maintenant, et d'Artagnan fit un pas en avant.  
  
"Ne me laisse pas."  
  
         Il avait l'air d'un enfant perdu et Athos pensa qu'il était encore si jeune et si ... ivre. Il s'approcha lentement de lui en esquissant tant bien que mal un petit sourire rassurant.  
  
"Tu as besoin de Constance, elle ..."  
  
"J'ai besoin de toi. Ne me laisse plus, s'il te plaît, je suis tellement désolé. Oh Nom de Dieu... je suis complètement saoul. "  
  
         Il mit sa tête dans ses main et se balança de nouveau pour essayer d'empêcher le sol de bouger.  
  
"Indubitablement." Grommela Athos,  un demi-sourire dans la voix.  
  
         Il ne s'était pas attendu au coup mais ce qui suivit le surprit tout autant. Il était même prêt à se défendre, mais la façon dont la bouche de son jeune ami se courbait vers le bas, la façon dont ses narines palpitaient, dont ses yeux brillaient et son menton tremblait le persuadèrent de rester immobile. D'Artagnan se rua vers lui, jeta ses bras autour de ses épaules et se mit à sangloter dans son cou. Athos fut pris de court, mais il ferma lentement ses bras autour du corps mince.  
  
"Je suis désolé, Athos, je suis vraiment désolé."  
  
"Et terriblement ivre." Murmura Athos dans les cheveux fins, déplaçant lentement sa main de haut en bas jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme recule un peu. Les yeux larmoyants, flous, il tendit une main tremblante vers la tête d'Athos et il passa maladroitement les doigts dans les cheveux de l'homme dans un geste typique d'ivrogne. Athos recula d'un pas pour échapper au contact.  
  
"Je vais bien."  
  
"Je t'ai blessé. J'ai blessé tout le monde. J’ai trahi tout le monde. "  
  
"Arrête ça. Allons, tu dois te calmer et te reposer jusqu'à ce que les effets de l'alcool que ton corps à absorbé s'estompent. " Dit Athos d’un ton de grand frère.  
  
         D'Artagnan ferma les yeux et baissa son front sur l'épaule de son capitaine. Athos soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, et il posa sa main sur le crâne de son ami, grattant doucement le cuir chevelu moite.  
  
"Dieu, je suis ridicule." murmura le jeune mousquetaire dans la chemise d'Athos.  
  
         Le Capitaine lui sourit affectueusement et le conduisit vers son lit.  
  
"Allons. D'abord, tu dois boire. "  
  
         D'Artagnan ricana, s'affaissant maladroitement sur le lit étroit.

“De l’eau, je veux dire.” Sourit Athos.

         Il enleva sa veste avec un soupir soulagé et l'accrocha à la grille de fer forgée au pied de son lit, puis il alluma lentement quelques bougies.  
  
"Oh nooon!" Gémit D'Artagnan quand il réalisa l'ampleur du désordre qu'il avait créé.  
  
         Se jetant sur le sol, il commença à ramasser des papiers et du verre brisé de ses mains tremblantes. Athos s'agenouilla à côté de lui avec un soupir résigné et saisit ses poignets pour l'arrêter, mais deux secondes trop tard. D'Artagnan gémit lorsqu'un éclat déchira profondément sa paume. Athos le fit immédiatement se lever et le conduisit vers la bassine sur sa coiffeuse. Il y plongea la main du jeune homme qui se laissa manipuler, regardant d'un air hébété l'eau se teinter de volute roses. Athos enroula une serviette autour de la paume endommagée.  
  
"Maintenant, vas-tu obéir à mes ordres? Je sais comment cela fonctionne quand on pense qu'une bouteille est notre meilleur ami. Laisse-moi t’aider, alors nous pourrons parler. Nous avons toute la nuit. "  
  
"Mais Constance ..."  
  
"Je vais la rassurer dès que tu te sentiras assez bien pour arrêter de casser des choses ou orner ta peau de nouvelles cicatrices." Répondit-il avec un léger clin d'œil. "Enlève tes bottes et couche-toi. Maintenant !"  
  
         D'Artagnan obéit et, enfin, il se calma. Il regarda Athos commencer à dégager le sol en poussant tout dans un coin de la pièce. Il rit.  
  
"Si Constance pouvait te voir ... elle ... Constance ..." Gémit-il soudain.  
  
         Il plaqua brusquement une main sur sa bouche et ses yeux s'élargirent alors que de nouvelles larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Une nausée lui brûla la gorge et il avala sa salive pour l'arrêter. Athos pouvait voir sa pomme d'Adam sauter dans l'effort.  
  
"Eh, tout ira bien. Calme-toi. " Athos le réconforta en lui tendant son dernier verre intact rempli d'eau fraîche. "Est-ce que tu te sens mal ?" Demanda-t-il en regardant le jeune homme avec inquiétude, un froncement de sourcils lui creusant un profond sillon sur le front.  
  
         D'Artagnan secoua la tête et cela le fit tanguer, mais il réussit à dompter la nausée. Il essuya nerveusement ses joues et leva ses grands yeux tristes vers Athos.  
  
"Je ne peux plus faire ça, Athos." Marmonna-t-il, le menton tremblant.  
  
"Faire quoi?" Murmura Athos de plus en plus inquiet. "Bouge un peu, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de m'asseoir."  
  
         Athos s'assit, l’air las, et tenta de s'installer confortablement sur l'étroit matelas, croisant les jambes au niveau des chevilles. Il s'appuya contre le mur mais grimaça quand son crâne entra en contact avec la pierre. D'Artagnan sursauta et le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.  
  
"Tu souffres ?"  
  
         C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.  
  
"Je vais bien. Alors, maintenant je t'écoute. " Dit Athos au jeune homme, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine dans un geste qui signifiait qu'il ne parlerait dorénavant plus de lui.  
  
         Un silence gêné s'installa et Athos se demanda si son jeune ami allait parler à nouveau. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder, revivant les événements des heures passées, tandis que ses yeux suivaient les spirales de la grille de fer forgé jusqu'à ce qu'il ressente le besoin de les fermer.  
  
"Je ... Ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui ... je ..." murmura enfin D'Artagnan.  
  
         Il semblait plus lucide mais sa voix était encore faible.  
  
"Tu as seulement fait ton devoir."  
  
"Laisse-moi parler. J'ai fait une erreur. J'étais trop naïf et j'ai essayé d'aider un meurtrier. J'aurais dû voir qu'il n'était pas seulement fou mais aussi cruel et sauvage comme un animal. "  
  
"Tu …"  
  
"J'ai été berné. Il a tué les religieuses, Athos, il a tué les religieuses à cause de ma stupidité. "  
  
         Il finit sa phrase dans un cri, sa voix se brisa, et il se recroquevilla, les bras serrés autour de son ventre. Ses épaules tremblèrent et cela brisa le cœur d'Athos. Bien sûr, une grande quantité d'alcool coulait encore dans ses veines, mais ce qu'il venait de dire n'était  que ce qu'Athos lui-même avait pensé quand ils avaient découvert les corps. Il avait essayé de le cacher, mais d'Artagnan pouvait le lire si facilement. Il posa une main hésitante sur le dos du jeune homme et quand il sentit qu'il n'y aurait pas de réaction violente, il enroula un bras autour de ses épaules, se rapprochant un peu plus de lui.  
  
"Tu as été dupé, je l'admets, mais pas à cause de ta stupidité. Tu as été berné à cause de ta gentillesse, de ta sensibilité, parce que tu es une personne généreuse. "  
  
"Mais un mauvais mousquetaire." Marmonna D'Artagnan, les mots étouffés par ses cheveux et ses mains où son visage était maintenant enfoui.  
  
         La serviette trempée de sang avait glissé mais il semblait que le saignement s'était arrêté.  
  
"Penses-tu que Porthos est un mauvais mousquetaire? Demanda doucement Athos.  
  
         Le jeune homme leva son visage humide, ses yeux injectés de sang scrutant les iris pâles de son mentor dans la lumière orange vacillante.  
  
"Pourquoi demandes-tu ça ? Bien sûr qu’il est un excellent mousquetaire ! "  
  
"Alors peut-être qu'il n'est pas généreux, attentionné ..." Continua Athos avec un doux sourire.  
  
"Bien sûr que si ! " S’exclama d'Artagnan d'une voix outrée.  
  
"Tu ne peux pas être un bon mousquetaire si tu n’es pas sensible. Être généreux et attentionné est une qualité. "  
  
"Mais être naïf est un défaut. " Continua D'Artagnan en reniflant nerveusement.  
  
         Athos resserra son étreinte.  
  
"Nous avons besoin de gens comme toi."  
  
"J’ai manqué à mon devoir. "  
  
"En sauvant la reine ? Comment puis-je te persuader que tu as parfaitement agi ? Je suis d'accord, cet homme a été victime de la guerre mais il devait être arrêté et tu l'as arrêté. "

" Je sais, mais ... je comprends son comportement. Il n'avait rien, la guerre a détruit son esprit, il était en train de pourrir dans une prison et que lui a montré la famille royale ? Or et pierres précieuses, soie et brocarts, nourriture en abondance. Comment pouvait-il supporter cela après ce qu'il avait vu en se battant pour son pays ? Un pays qui l'a laissé tomber. C'est tellement injuste. "

"Tu as vu les mêmes choses et tu n’es pas devenu un meurtrier pour autant." Chuchota Athos en se rapprochant encore de son jeune frère.

"Quand ... Quand je l'ai trouvé dans l'église ... son visage, son expression ... il ressemblait à un enfant effrayé ... ses larmes ... Mais j'aurais dû savoir qu'il était dangereux ... Ses yeux ... J'aurais dû le lire dans ses yeux ..." Il fit une pause essayant manifestement de trouver des réponses dans son esprit brumeux. "Je l'ai lu dans ses yeux, en fait, je l'ai lu mais je ne voulais pas le voir. Oh, Athos, j’ai été tellement stupide. "

"Non, tu as écouté ton cœur. Je suis fier de toi, en tant qu’ami, frère et capitaine, mais s'il te plait, ne fais plus ça. "

"Quoi ?" Demanda D'Artagnan, la tête appuyée sur l'épaule d'Athos.

"N'effraie plus ta femme en vidant des bouteilles pour trouver des réponses qui ne s'y trouvent pas. Ne me fais plus peur comme ça. "

         D'Artagnan rit, mais ce rire était trop proche d'un sanglot et Athos sentit son corps trembler contre lui. Il caressa du pouce l'épaule tremblante jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la respiration du jeune homme changer. "Je suis désolé de t’avoir laissé quand tu avais besoin de moi." Ajouta doucement Athos, incertain d'avoir été entendu.

  
        Un léger grattement à la porte lui fit lever les yeux.

"Comment va-t-il ?"

"Bien, Aramis."

"Et toi ?"

"Bien." Répondit Athos en essayant de cacher une grimace de douleur.

"Puis-je entrer ?"

"Bien sûr, mais chut." Chuchota Athos. "Constance ?"  
  
"Avec Porthos. Tu sais comment il parvient à calmer les dames désespérées. " Rit doucement Aramis.  
  
"En les enveloppant dans ses étreintes de gros cocker affectueux."  
  
"Bien sûr."   
  
         Aramis fit un clin d’oeil et s'approcha lentement du lit, fronçant les sourcils quand il remarqua l'état du plancher d'Athos, puis il s'assit sur la chaise à côté de ses amis.  
  
"Athos, il y a du sang sur ton cou." Dit-il avec suspicion.  
  
         Athos leva une main pour sentir la bosse sur son crâne.  
  
"Je vais bien. Ce n'est rien."  
  
"C’est lui qui a fait ça ?" Demanda Aramis avec un signe de tête en direction du jeune homme endormi.  
  
"C’est le mur qui a fait ça." Sourit doucement Athos, un large bâillement mettant fin à la discussion.  
  
"Bien. Essaie de dormir, mais demain tu n'échapperas pas à mon auscultation. Veux-tu que je conduise ce jeune mari chez sa femme ?  
  
"Mieux vaut amener la femme à son mari et je vais trouver un autre endroit pour dormir." Chuchota Athos distraitement en passant encore son pouce sur l'épaule de son petit frère.  
  
"Tu es la personne la plus généreuse que je connaisse." Dit Aramis ses yeux sombres emplis d'affection.  
  
         Athos exhala un petit rire.  
  
"Ai-je dit quelque chose de drôle?"  
  
"Non, rien. Va chercher l’épouse désespérée. "  
  
         Aramis hocha la tête et quitta la pièce marchant comme un chat pour être aussi silencieux que possible, mais d'Artagnan remua malgré tout et ouvrit les yeux.  
  
"Je suis sûr que tu pourrais trouver un meilleur endroit à Saint-Antoine qu'à côté de moi." Marmonna-t-il.  
  
         Athos ébouriffa ses cheveux avec un large sourire cette fois.  
  
"Dors, petit insolent." Murmura-t-il. "Un jour tu seras le meilleur d’entre nous tous. " Ajouta-t-il pour lui-même alors que son frère était déjà plongé par un profond sommeil, son corps longiligne encore secoué de tremblements et de sursaut.

**FIN**


End file.
